A Lustful Spring
by sarahsara1
Summary: Sakura is being punished for her lateness to practice by training with.....who else but Sasuke for the next 5 hours. But training leads to something else in the warm drenching rain. OneShot!


**A LUSTFUL SPRING**

Kakashi watched his students spar with one another, Kunai and shirukens embedded in all the trees around them. They had been waiting for Sakura to arrive for over 3 hours and yet she refused to show up at practice not even a glimpse of pink hair anywhere to be seen until they heard someone running towardds them at a fast pace.

Sakura finally arrived at their training spot, exhauted from some previous activity that had been occuring before she had arrived. Never looking away from his beloved book, Icha Icha Paradise Vol.5, he spoke to Sakura.

"You are very late", said Kakashi as he landed in front of the panting girl causing her to fall over.

Sasuke looked over at her in contempt probably asking himself why he ever went along with cell 7. Since the day he had been put in this cell with her and Naruto he came to the conclusion that Sakura would always be left behind never be able to catch up with him or even Naruto. He thought that Kakashi pampered her to much therefore making her very weak.

"Yes, I'm sory Kakashi-sensai. I didn't mean to. I just got caught up in the village when I was trying to get here. There were alot of obstructions", she replied standing up straight and trying to keep her breathing in check.

"What kind of Obstructions are you talking about?", asked Kakashi his eyebrows raised curiously

"Well, there were alot of shinobi from the other villages, males of the other sex in particular"

Kakashi face reamined black until it seemed to dawn on him what was happening.

"Kakashi, what the heck is she talking about?", asked Naruto is head tiilted to the side

"Well every spring males usually travel to other villages to find a woman to be their wife or "breeding tool", if you wanted the explanation blunt and simple. They usually began to arrive at early spring and don't stop coming till about Late April", he replied answering the question and turned back to look at the Kuniochi on the sitting on the ground trying to catch up on her breath."Hmmm. Well you are still late and there are consequences for been late. As a shinobi you should be able to have made it here on time without such excuses. As for this minute practice is over and I would like Sakura ...and Sasuke to stay behind"

"Hah, see-ya Sasuke-teme", said Naruto has he ran off in a blur heading for the closest Ramen Stand.

Sasuke and Sakura looked at Kakashi and annoyed look crossing their face as they waited for him to speak.

Sakura coughed out loud trying to get his attention but failing in the end. Kakashi was reading his book with a dirty smirk plastered unto his face.

"Kakashi-sensai", growled Sasuke impatiently his eyes narrowing in anger

"Oh, yes! Sorry for taking your time. Well, Sakura, ready for your punishment?", asked Kakashi-sensai with an evil smirk that told an entirely different story of what he was truly thinking at the moment.

"Y...Yes...I Think"

"You will train with Sasuke...Out here for the next 5 hours then you may leave the vicinity"

**(Sasuke still wants to train)**

"But...Kakashi-sensai...5 hours...It's going to rain soon", she stuttered shocked at how long she woiuld be under Sasuke scutiny. This was supposed to be great? Right?

**Yeah It's supposed to be great. You have him now**

'Yeah, under his very eye telling me how weak I am. He's kinda a jerk at ti...'

**You insulting him. We love him and adore him that's why we are going to take this chance.**

'He's still an idiot. All he does is train'

**That wasn't so Two days ago when you saw him topless...hahahah**

Sakura's face became flushed remembering that. She practically drooled over him when she saw him. All those muscles that were underneath that shirt; she wanted to touch him bad, her self control slipping.

'Ahhhh! Dirty, Dirty thoughts. GET OUT!'

**They will always be here, with me, FOREVER...muahhhhhhh..muahhhhhh**

"Sakura" yelled a voice a hand waving in front of her face

"Oh sorry. Yes?" she asked blushing furiously at the two shinobi that looked at her curiously

Sakura walked to the other side of the field waiting for her opponent to catch up to her. Walking past Sasuke Kakashi whispered something to him making him smirk in anticipation. Kakashi threw an Kunai into a tree nearby.

"You may begin", he said as he disappeared in a puff of smoke with his Icha Icha Paradise in hand.

Both of them, all alone gave Sasuke dirty ideas especially with the white cotton shirt which would be see through very very soon.

His face became blank once more as he stood in an offesive stance.

"Lets begin"

He moved towards her in a blur sending her off balance. She wasn't expecting him to move so fast. She was only able to block the blow to her face but not the one to her abdomen that sent her crashing into a nearby tree.

Sakura groaned in pain and got up. "Why don't you take it easy?"

"I do not take anything easy. You should just get faster, Haruno", he replied other thoughts in mind.

Sakura fumed at his answer. He was so gonna get it no matter how good he might look under that shirt. She stood once more in a offensive stance and prepared to fight once more. She would show him pain that she had never dared inflict on anyone.

Sakura had been taking extra lessons from Tsunade and practicing with the other girls. They helped point out her flaws and told her she needed to 'focus' on what she was doing, on hersefl, her opponent, her environment and her chakra levels. Sakura learned fast, her level unknown to the Uchicha in her group.

"Let's go", she said sternly

In a blur both collided with one another, the sounds of each blow resounding off one another in waves. They retreated once again, watching each other closely, a satisfied smile appearing on Sasuke's face.

"Let make a bet on this game",

"No problem, Uchiha", replied Sakura her eyes narrowed on him dangerously.

Kakashi was right about one thing. It seemed that every female was riled up, ready to shed blood and one of them was standing right in front of him.

"When I win, you will do whatever I ask of you for the rest of the week with no fuss", he answered, eyes narrowed at her

"That's 'if' you win. But if I do win, I can do whatever I want to do with you for the rest of the day"

"Deal", they said in sync, rushing towards each other Kunai and Shirukens in their hands.

Sasuke activated his Sharingan, his red eyes glowiwng gently. Quick blows were sent to each others direction. Sakura was able to dodge a kunai that headed for both her shoulders and readied herself for an attack coming from below, spinning around and sending several needles around herself and jumping back into the tree. Sasuke had been able to dodge all of the weapons but was still impressed at her skill. What else did she possess that she hid from him?

Sakura decided to attack once again aiming a kick at Sasuke's chest, her leg been grabbed, a shadow clone of sakura came from behind and tried attacking him. He sent both clones crashing into one another, and during that time, he had been distracted enough for Sakura to go underground sending him a double kick to his chin, his body sliding backwards.

"You underestimate me, Sasuke". The way she said his name sent chills down her back. She practically wanted to seduce him right there and then. All of a sudden it began to drizzle gently, the sky darkened with rain clouds yet both held each other's gaze. Within seconds the rain came down in sheets, their clothes beginning to cling to every curve of their body. Unfortunately Sakura seemed prepared for this. She took of the white cotton sweater revealing a net black shirt that had a black strip of clothing around the chest area at the front, her back fully revealed. Throwing it unto a tree she readied herself for his attack.

Sasuke watched slowly, savouring every inch of her body that would be his, every curve, every muscle. The rain slid across her body, the rain pushing her hair down and all around her face. She was lovely, She was the Goddess he adored.

Sakura had her eye out for Sasuke watching as the rain dampened his now very long hair against his face and scalp, the zip of his high collared shirt down, just right at his chest, his long baggy pants dripping with water.

Both lusted for one another, craved each others bodies and warmth. In a blur both were back again fighting with one another as the storm worsened on, the rain getting heavier as the time passed by.

Finally in a clash the battle had ended with Sasuke's back pressed against Sakura's body which was pressed against a tree, a Kunai at his neck and Sasuke's leg wrapped around Sakura's right leg with a kunai pressed against her side, both trapped.

"I compliment you Sakura", said Sasuke hotly

"Thank you", she replied, her breath fanning gently on his neck

Sasuke spun around, both he and Sakura dropping all their weapons as he hoisted both her legs around his waist pulling her already short skirt higher, no shorts underneath and claiming her mouth with such passion filled lust. Sakura's hands explored his muscled chest covered with a net shirt, his high collared shirt opened up fully. He sucked hard on her lips, tasting cinnamon and strawberries, and addicting taste. He nipped at her lower lip begging for a dire entrance, Sakura refusing him, slowly and torturoulsy as her hands sought for away under his shirt, her legs wrapping tighter around his waist pulling their bodies tighter together. His hands travelled up her smooth legs to her thighs threatening to go higher than they already were.

"Any higher...and all those dirty thoughts will come true", she whispered turning him harder than he already was. His hands immediately slipped to her butt squeezing tightly, Sakura gasped out his name as he took her open mouth into his. He couldn't handle this here and their five hours of training was over anyway.

Sasuke picked her up bridal style and in minutes made it to his house. Pushing her body against the wall he kissed her hard, both fighting for dominance over another.

Sakura didn't know how they got to his house and didn't care. She suddenly found herself on a bed with black silk sheets and pillows, the room luminated by the thunder and lightening that raged outside as he looked upon the woman he was going to devour slowly and pleasureably.

"Sakura", he voice betraying all that he wanted

He pounced unto her wet body, his high collared shirt and her white sweater thrown to the side of the room as Sakura tore of his net shirt. They began to disrobe one another as they stole furious kisses from one another.

No articles of clothing remained between the couple as Sasuke laid his body untop of her, her legs already wrapped around his firm waist. He kissed her lips, her neck, slipping lower down her body. Her nipples were pink and hard against his touch as he rubbed gently hsi mouth sucking and nipping gently on the other. Her hips arched into him making him lose any common sense he had that held him back. He pulled up to sit at her entrance, his blood red eyes watching her slowly as her pushed one finger into her wet core. Sakura's body arched in shock, gripping the sheets as he pumped harder and faster into her increasing the number of fingers in her body. He elicited moans and screams from her lovely sweet mouth as her worked to please her.

"Sa...Sas...SASUKE!", she screamed as she orgasmed into his hands.

He brought his fingers up to his mouth licking the cum of his fingers as he watched his Goddess pant and stare at him through hazy, cloudy eyes.

Sakura moaned as she watched him do this. She flipped them over her body untop of his and began to kiss him relentlessly, her hands roaming his body. Moving lower she stopped at his waist and kissed the top of his hard and extremely large erection. She rubbed her cheek gently against him, his member seeming to get harder if it could, twitching in delight. She kissed the tip of his shaft, a groan escaping his lips until she took him all into her mouth. At this he practically yelled her name, his hands buried in her lovely pink hair as her mouth bobbed up and down, his climax slowly approaching.

"Sakura!", he growled as he released into her mouth. Pulling her up, his mouth crashed on her's in a bruising kiss as he flipped her under him, his erection situated at her entrance. He pressed his tip slightly into her, tormenting her as she bucked her hips to him begging him to fuck her hard.

He swiflty filled her breaking her barrier. She...was...sooooo...tight. Sasuke's held his head back and gasped as pleasure rippled through his body in large amounts. Adjusting to his size she pushed her hips up to him to continue this ritual they started. It started slow and began to increase in speed.

"Harder, Faster...MORE!", screamed Sakura as her body arched violently, the heavy rain drowning out any intruding noice. Her hands gripped his shoulders tightly as he pounded into her body with strength she did not know existed. Her legs wrapped around his waist pulling him deeper into her warmth as he moaned her name from each thrust.

Escaping her the prison of her legs he flipped her over that her back now faced him and thrust harder and faster.

"You're...soo... tight from...behind", moaned Sasuke unable to control himself any further.

His sharingan began to spin, faster and faster as thrust with unearthy speed into her body. She was close and he could feel it.

"SASUKE! ahhhhhhhh"

He thrust faster at the sound of his name, his world feeling smaller as her walls tightened around him.

"SA--SU----KE, SAKURA", they both screamed as simuntaneously as they came, Sasuke filling her to the brim with his seed, sooo much cum sliding down their thighs in overflow.

Sasuke slumped limply unto Sakura's body as she lay on his bed.

"I love you UCHICHA SASUKE", sighed Sakura her eyes closing in sleep

"And I love you My sweet Little Goddess", he whispered into her ear falling asleep, their bodies together as one.


End file.
